


The Most Uncomfortable Thanksgiving of Jeremy's Life

by sochill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochill/pseuds/sochill
Summary: Michael's grandparents come for the holidays so he brings Jeremy to thanksgiving dinner to ease the tension. Instead, Jeremy makes things a lot worse but also a lot better.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 21
Kudos: 184





	1. Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Michael has a single mother in this because tbh i wrote it before the script change and also it doesn't work otherwise ok i hope u enjoy thanks bye

It was the first real Thanksgiving Jeremy and his dad had had in years. Of course, it wasn’t on Thanksgiving Day. It was the day before, because Mr. Heere had a job now and after so long being unemployed, he couldn’t be choosy. So he worked on Thanksgiving. But Jeremy didn’t mind. All that mattered was that they were celebrating together.

After dinner they did the dishes together and watched movies until Mr. Heere fell asleep on the couch. Jeremy turned the TV off, woke his father, and made his way up to his room.

He had four missed calls and six texts from Michael.

**Player 1: jer I have a huge favor**

**Player 1: plsssss answer**

**Player 1: oh shit ur doing thanksgiving tonight huh? Sorry**

**Player 1: ok but it’s important pls call me when ur done**

**Player 1: also don’t worry it’s not like THAT big**

**Player 1: like I’m not dying. Ok thanks call me pls**

Jeremy called Michael immediately.

“Finally!” Michael yelled as he answered.

“Sorry. What’s up?”

“Okay, you know how every year my mother insists on inviting my awful grandparents to Thanksgiving but they haven’t been able to the past two years because of my grandfather’s work?”

“I am familiar with the routine yes.” Jeremy nodded, stretching out on his bed.

“Well, turns out this year they’re coming!”

“Uh oh.”

“Yeah, it’s awful.”

“Sounds awful. So what’s the favor?” Jeremy tugged at a loose thread on his shirt. “Want me to hit you with my car or something?”

“Tempting.” Michael hummed. “But no. I was hoping, since you did your dinner tonight, that you’d… come to mine?”

Jeremy sat up. “You want me to go to your family’s Thanksgiving dinner?” Normally, he would’ve gladly accepted. He loved Michael’s mom and she was a great cook. But the idea of sitting at a table awkwardly with Michael’s… conservative grandparents did not sound the least bit appealing to Jeremy. “I don’t know…”

“Please?” Michael’s voice was small and it tugged at Jeremy’s heart. “This is the first time I’ll be seeing them for a significant amount of time since I came out. I don’t want to do it alone.”

“Okay.” Jeremy sighed. “I’ll go. You want me to sleep over?”

“Yes.” Michael sounded considerably happier than he had a second ago. “I’ll come pick you up tomorrow at like four.”

“Alright sounds good.”

“Thanks Jeremy. It means a lot.”

“Yeah yeah.” Jeremy smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

Michael arrived an hour earlier than he said. Therefore, Jeremy had barely even started packing or getting ready when he heard the doorbell.

“You said four.” Jeremy said as the boys climbed the stairs to Jeremy’s room.

“Yeah well they got here earlier and I couldn’t stand just waiting around with them while mom cooked so here I am.”

Jeremy shook his head as Michael sprawled out on his bed. Jeremy started shoving clothes into his backpack.

“I don’t know why mom _insists_ on inviting them every year when she _knows_ it’ll just result in them coming for Christmas so they can berate me more.”

Jeremy nodded along as Michael spoke. Michael’s grandparents had always found things about him to pick at, but it had become hell for Michael after he came out to them. Jeremy didn’t entirely understand what it felt like. The small part of his family that he still talked to had been wildly accepting when he came out to them. But he felt for Michael and let him rant as long as he wanted when these things came up.

“Sometimes I just wish I had a boyfriend to bring with me you know?” Michael sighed.

“You think that’ll help?” Jeremy asked, trying fervently not to think about how Michael was bringing him instead.

“God no.” Michael laughed. “But at least it would show them that I’m serious you know? That I’m not just trying to get attention. Plus, it would piss them off which is always a bonus.”

Jeremy snorted. “Come on. I’m ready.”

Michael groaned. “Couldn’t you just take a little bit longer?”

Jeremy just held out his hands and pulled Michael to his feet. "Let's go."


	2. Jeremy Opens His Big Mouth

Jeremy felt the tension the second they walked into the living room where Michael’s grandparents were sitting on the couch watching the news.

“Grandma, grandpa, this is my best friend Jeremy.” He motioned. “Jer, this is my grandma Ruth and my grandpa John.”

They looked straight past Michael. “Nice to meet you.” His grandmother smiled politely.

“Jeremy?” Michael’s mother emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. “Good to see you sweetie.” She pulled him into a hug. “We’re so happy you could come.”

“Thanks.” Jeremy smiled. There was a minute of uncomfortable silence before Ms. Mell spoke again.

“Well, boys why don’t you take Jeremy’s things upstairs and I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s bag and started toward the stairs but his grandmother moved after him, now standing between him and Jeremy which made Jeremy wildly uncomfortable.

“Shelly,” Michael’s grandmother frowned. “I thought you said you only had one spare bedroom?”

“We do. You guys are staying in it.” Ms. Mell was confused.

“Well then where is the boy sleeping?” Michael’s grandfather asked. His gruff voice startled Jeremy.

“In Michael’s room… with Michael?” She still looked unsure of what was happening but Jeremy had a feeling he knew.

“Well,” Ruth huffed. “I really don’t think that’s appropriate.”

“Mom.” Ms. Mell sighed.

“I’m just looking out for Jeremy.”

“For Jeremy?” Michael sputtered from the stairs. His grandmother didn’t even glance at him. She barreled on like he hadn’t even spoken.

“He shouldn’t be sleeping in the same room as Michael. He might… develop the same tendencies.” Her poorly veiled homophobia made Jeremy’s blood boil. Michael stomped his foot, finally gaining her attention.

“Being gay isn’t a _disease!_ You can’t ca-”

“Actually!” Jeremy yelled. Everyone turned to him. “I’m already bi.” If he wasn’t so blinded by rage, he may not have kept talking. But alas, “And Michael and I are dating so.”

Michael gaped at Jeremy but managed to recover into a straight face when his grandmother turned around.

“Michael is this true?”

Michael’s eyes darted to Jeremy who shrugged.

“Uh, yes.” Michael set the bag on the stairs and moved to stand next to Jeremy. He glanced at him for a second before taking Jeremy’s hand. “He’s my boyfriend.”

His grandmother huffed and opened her mouth several times but no sound came out. Jeremy could see Ms. Mell trying not to laugh out of the corner of his eye. She cleared her throat and wiped the smirk off her face.

“Alright. Well, boys, go take Jeremy’s things up and-”

“Shelly surely you’re not _still_ okay with them sleeping together!” Ruth started again.

But they didn’t hear the rest of the argument because Michael had already grabbed Jeremy’s bag and tugged him upstairs. They bolted to Michael’s room and slammed the door.

“Dude what was that?” Michael whisper yelled.

“I’m sorry!” Jeremy sighed. “I was just thinking about how you said you wanted to bring a boyfriend to prove you were serious and the way she was talking to you made me so _mad_ I just-”

Michael stepped forward and crushed Jeremy in a hug.

“Thanks Jer.” Michael whispered. “But you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Jeremy shrugged. “Who cares? It’s just for a day.”

There was a knock and Ms. Mell poked her head in the door.

“Dinner’s ready.”

“Okay mom.”

“Oh and boys,” She lowered her voice. “I know you’re still in the honeymoon phase,” She smiled making it very clear she was onto their ruse. “But try not to be _too_ lovey dovey. It might upset your poor old grandparents.” She winked and closed the door as she left.

“Well,” Michael turned to Jeremy. “How much lovey dovey can you handle?”

“To make some homophobes uncomfortable? All of it.” He grinned.


	3. An Impulsive Choice and a Lot of Yelling

The walked into the kitchen hand in hand. To piss of Michael’s grandparents and not at all because Jeremy liked it. When they sat down, Jeremy made sure to scoot his chair closer to Michael’s.

“So Michael,” Ruth started. It was now Jeremy she had chosen to ignore. Jeremy figured this was on account of the fact that now he was not straight _or_ related to her. “How’s school?”

“Good.” Michael said shortly, shoving a bite of turkey into his mouth and nearly choking on it. This made Jeremy laugh which made Ruth glower.

“You boys are heading off to college soon, right?” John commented. “Long distance relationships usually don’t-”

“Dad!” Ms. Mell cut him off.

“It’s an observation.” He said. “What I’m not allowed to make observations now?”

“Please,” Ms. Mell sighed. Jeremy felt bad for causing her all this trouble. “Can we just have a nice dinner?”

Michael, apparently, decided that no, they could not.

“It’s okay. Jer’s school is only twenty minutes from mine so we’ll be able to visit each other all the time.” He brushed a hand through Jeremy’s hair. A small act but one that caused a near heart attack, nonetheless. “We can even spend weekends together.”

This was by no means news to Jeremy. They had talked about it constantly. But for some reason the tone Michael used made Jeremy’s face flush.

“How… wonderful.” Ruth said.

“And what will you be studying Michael?”

“Uh, computer science.”

Ruth scoffed.

“Michael’s really good with computers.” Jeremy said cheerfully. “He’s like a genius.” He leaned over and kissed Michael quickly on the cheek.

Michael blushed furiously and his mother had to hide her smile behind her glass as she pretended to take a drink.

After dinner everyone settled on the couch to watch a movie. Michael made a big show of putting his arm around Jeremy who then made a big show of snuggling into Michael’s shoulder. By this point, all of Jeremy’s worries about overstepping by declaring that he and Michael were dating had vanished.

Every few minutes Ruth would glance over at them and glare. Which would result in Michael pulling Jeremy closer or, in one case, pressing a kiss to his temple that definitely did not cause Jeremy’s heart to somersault into his stomach. Ms. Mell seemed to catch on to the discomfort from everyone in the room because halfway through the movie she leaned over and asked if the boys wouldn’t mind going to the kitchen and getting ice cream for everyone.

They couldn’t say yes fast enough.

In the kitchen, the took their time getting out five bowls and spoons.

“I just wish,” Michael said, lining the bowls up. They still hadn’t even opened the freezer. “I don’t know. I wish I could do something big to make them not want to come back for Christmas.”

“Hmm.” Jeremy hummed. “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh uh, I don’t really know.” Michael’s face reddened. He glanced at Jeremy briefly. “I thought… maybe if we-” He stopped suddenly at the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Michael?” Ruth called.

Jeremy looked at Michael, shrugged, and then shoved him backward. He pressed Michael up against the wall and kissed him hard. Michael faltered for only a second before his hands were on Jeremy’s hips, pulling him closer.

“Mich- my goodness!”

The boys pulled apart. Jeremy smiled sheepishly at Ruth, acting like he was embarrassed to be caught. The bright blush on his cheeks surely helped his case.

Ruth didn’t say anything she simply turned on her heel and left.

“Think that worked?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow, turning back to face Michael.

“Probably.” Michael still looked like he was in shock.

“Sorry for jumping you.” Jeremy whispered. Michael’s hand was still on his waist and Jeremy’s was still on Michael’s chest. “I just thought that’s what you were getting at.”

“Uh, yeah. It was.”

Jeremy wasn’t sure if he imagined Michael glancing at his lips. He stepped back suddenly.

“Ice cream?”

Michael nodded, looking dazed. “Ice cream.”

They returned to the couch after distributing bowls of ice cream and Michael put his legs in Jeremy’s lap. Physically, their behavior was no different than before they had gone to the kitchen. But both boys seemed to be having a hard time focusing on the movie.

Finally, the credits rolled and the boys were allowed to escape to Michael’s room

Michael’s mother came in a few minutes later.

“The air mattress is in the basement if you want it Jeremy. Or you can just sleep in Michael’s bed, god knows it’s big enough for the two of you.” Ms. Mell rolled her eyes. Michael had begged her for weeks to get him the king size bed that now took up nearly half of his bedroom.

“The bed is fine.” Jeremy shrugged. “I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“It’s no trouble.” She assured him. “You’re the guest it’s up to you.”

“He’s not a guest anymore, he practically lives here.” Michael snorted. “And besides it _is_ trouble and since _I’m_ the one who’d have to set it up, I’m deciding we’re sharing the bed.”

“Whatever.” Ms. Mell rolled her eyes. “Nice performance tonight.” She added.

“I have no idea what you mean mother.” Michael smiled and closed his door.

They began to change when there was a knock at the door. Michael frowned.

“Who is it?”

“It’s your grandmother.”

Michael rolled his eyes and then smirked at Jeremy. “Just a second! Jeremy isn’t dressed.”

Jeremy smacked Michael’s arm as he hastily pulled his shirt on. Michael snickered and then composed himself and pulled the door open.

“Yes?” He smiled sweetly.

“Michael, I just want you to know something.” She took one of Michael’s hands in her own. “Even though I don’t understand this whole… thing you’re doing,” She gestured vaguely to Jeremy.

Michael glanced at Jeremy to see he was just as shocked. Had his plan actually… worked?

“You are my grandson. So,” She squeezed his hand. “I will keep you in my prayers.”

Michael blinked. “Your… prayers.”

“Yes,” She nodded very seriously. “I will pray for you to get better. To overcome this silly thing you’ve convinced yourself is real.”

Michael pulled his hand away and Jeremy could _see_ his heart break. As much as he’d been pretending this whole thing was just to upset his grandparents, Jeremy knew Michael was hoping against hope that they would realize that this was who he was. That they would accept him.

“I’ll pray for you too.” She turned to Jeremy.

Jeremy stepped forward. “Don’t bother.”

“Excuse me.” Ruth raised her eyebrows.

“Save yourself the trouble. I don’t want your god damn prayers.”

“Jeremy.” Michael said. But his voice was quiet and defeated and it only spurred Jeremy on.

“You are being very rude!” Ruth snapped.

“You know what’s rude?” Jeremy stepped between her and Michael. “Being a homophobic asshole to your family!”

“I have-”

“You should be proud of Michael for a million reasons!” He yelled over her. “He’s smart and funny and kind! But mostly, you should be proud of him for having the guts to be himself in a world full of intolerant bigots like you.”

Ruth took a slow breath before speaking. “This is not who he is. It is not who _you_ are.”

“Yes, it is!” Jeremy fumed. “It’s not a phase. It’s not a misunderstanding. It won’t go away! I’m in love with Michael and I always will be!” It felt good to say it out loud. Even though it wasn’t exactly a confession since, to Michael, this was all an act.

“I will not be spoken to like this.”

“Too bad. You just were.” Jeremy closed the door and turned the lock.

He turned around. Michael was standing very still but there were tears on his cheeks.

“Michael.” He whispered. He wasn’t sure if Michael was mad at him or not but he stepped cautiously forward. He was relieved when Michael sank into his hug. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you for saying all that.” He mumbled into Jeremy’s shoulder. He stepped back and wiped his eyes. “Went kinda heavy with the love stuff huh?” He smiled just a little.

“Shut up.” Jeremy shoved him, ducking his head to hide his blush.

“I almost believed you for a second there.” Michael’s tone was teasing but his face looked entirely too serious.

“You should get to bed.” Jeremy said. “It’s been a long day.”

Michael looked at him for a minute before nodding and climbing into the bed, scooting over to the wall so there was room for Jeremy beside him.

Jeremy climbed in too. They didn’t say anything but Michael reached over and intertwined their fingers. Jeremy squeezed his hand softly.

“It means a lot to me that you came.” Michael whispered. “And that you said all that stuff.”

“Of course. You’re my best friend. I just… I couldn’t let her make you feel bad for… nothing.”

Michael hummed. “Night Jer.”

“Goodnight Michael.”


	4. Aftermath

Jeremy blinked as sunlight assaulted his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked over. Michael was awake. Staring at the ceiling.

“Hey.” Jeremy wasn’t sure why he whispered.

Michael made a noise of acknowledgement.

“You okay?”

“I can’t go down there.” Michael shook his head. “They’ll kill me. My _mom_ will kill me.”

“Why? I’m the one who said everything.” Jeremy frowned. “Here. Why don’t we go down stairs arguing and then you can kick me out because of what I did?”

“No!” Michael sat up suddenly. “No. Please don’t leave.”

“Okay.” Jeremy sat up too, placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “So what? Are we just gonna stay in your room all day? I think eventually they’ll come up here.”

Michael groaned and fell back into the pillows.

“Hey.” Jeremy said thoughtfully, looking out the window. “Did that tree ever grow back after your mom cut the branches off when we snuck out in 8th grade?”

“Huh? Yeah. Pretty much.” Michael frowned. “Why?”

“Let’s leave. Let’s just sneak out the window and go to my house. My dad’s probably already at work. You can text your mom that you’ll take whatever shit she wants to give you later. After they leave.”

“Really?” Michael was already climbing over Jeremy to get out of bed.

“Yeah.” Jeremy followed him and they both hastily got dressed. Jeremy slung his backpack over his shoulders and followed Michael to the window. They had done this routine countless times. The only time they ever got caught was the one time they actually went somewhere instead of just sitting on the roof or lying in the grass.

They climbed out the window onto the sloped roof and moved across it carefully. Then there was the tree. It had numerous wide branches so it made a perfect ladder. Now though, it was looking a little sparse.

“I don’t think it’s quite back to full strength yet.” Michael whispered. “But it probably won’t break.”

“That’s reassuring.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

They went down one at a time, careful not to linger on any one branch to long and then they were running to Michael’s car.

Michael turned the key and backed out as fast as he could. Then, they were speeding off towards Jeremy’s.

“Hello? At Jeremy’s. Okay. Okay. Yeah. I will. Okay. Bye.” Michael hung up the phone. “She said to be home for dinner.”

They were lying on the floor in Jeremy’s room, they hadn’t done much else since they arrived.

“Well, she doesn’t seem that mad.”

“Yeah. Either that or she’s so pissed she’s calm.” Michael shuddered. “In which case I’m dead.”

“I’m sure it’ll be okay.” Jeremy said. He’d been struggling with the sickening guilt he’d been feeling since they left Michael’s. All of this was his fault. If he’d just kept his big mouth shut then they wouldn’t be in this mess. But he couldn’t help it. When he saw the look on Michael’s face, he just got so… protective. “I’m really sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Michael waved him off. “I told you. It was better than listening to them say all that shit. It made me feel better to know you think I’m so great.” Michael tapped Jeremy’s foot with his own.

They fell into silence. Jeremy wanted to do something. Reach out and hold Michael’s hand, like they did last night. But that was different. Michael was hurt and scared then. This was… real life again. So Jeremy kept his hands by his sides.

They didn’t talk much or do much of anything. The looming threat of Michael’s mother dampened the fun of anything they might have tried. So they just laid on the floor and shared short conversations here and there. Until Michael’s phone lit up.

“I have to go back.” He sighed. He turned to Jeremy. “Jer…”

“Michael I really don’t think she wants me there.” Jeremy sighed, already knowing what he was going to ask.

“ _I_ want you there. Please.” Michael tugged on his hand. And Jeremy never had been good at saying no to Michael.

“Michael Mell!” Michael’s mother was on top of them before they even got the door closed. “You cannot just sneak out of the house without telling me! Do you understand? You do not get to just disappear!”

“I- okay. I’m sorry.” Michael sputtered. Jeremy could tell this wasn’t what he was expecting to be yelled at for.

“And _you_.” She rounded on him. Jeremy’s heart stopped. He waited. Waited to be banished from the Mell house forever. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Uh. What?”

Suddenly Ms. Mell was laughing and pulling Jeremy into a hug. “Thank you for looking out for Michael.” She said as she squeezed him. She stepped back and turned to her son. “I’m sorry honey. I should’ve stood up for you more. Just because they’re family doesn’t mean we have to put up with them. I’ve told them not to come for Christmas.” She hugged Michael tightly. “I’m sorry I waited so long.”

“It’s… it’s okay.” Michael was trying not to cry but he wasn’t succeeding.

Jeremy stared at his feet. Trying not to intrude on the family moment.

“So, Jeremy? Dinner?” Ms. Mell asked as she stepped away, still stroking Michael’s hair.

“Um, sure. If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. I’ll call you when it’s ready.” She squeezed Michael’s shoulder one more time before heading to the kitchen.

Michael didn’t say anything as they climbed the stairs. They walked into his room silently and shut the door.

“Is everything okay?” Jeremy tried. He had expected Michael to be in a much better mood after talking to his mom.

“Yeah.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

“It’s just…” Michael sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against his bed. Jeremy joined him. “They’re her parents. And now she has to lose them too. Because of me.”

“It’s not because of you.” Jeremy bumped Michael’s shoulder. “It’s because of them. This isn’t your fault Michael. They _chose_ to treat you badly. That’s on them.”

“I guess.” Michael leaned his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. He lowered his voice. “I was sort of hoping if they thought we were dating they would accept it.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy laughed. “I can read you pretty well after 12 years you know.”

Michael sat up and looked at Jeremy. He didn’t say anything. It made Jeremy sort of nervous so he kept talking.

“Besides, if it had worked, we would’ve had to keep fake dating through Christmas.” He added.

“That would’ve been fine though.”

“What?” Jeremy’s eyes widened.

Michael blushed. “No I mean- I just meant because you do Hanukah and you’d be with your dad so you’d have an excuse to not be here.” He stared at the ground. Jeremy watched him. He was fidgety and very red. Exactly how Jeremy got when he accidentally said something too soft around Michael.

“Michael.” He whispered.

“Yeah?” Michael didn’t look up.

“Michael.” Jeremy repeated. Finally, Michael lifted his head. Jeremy looked at him for a second before leaning in and kissing him. Michael mad a noise of surprise but quickly recovered and kissed him back. When Jeremy finally pulled away Michael looked stunned. Jeremy grinned.

“Sorry.” He said, not looking the slightest bit sorry.

“You…” Michael faltered. “You kissed me.”

“I did.”

“For real.”

“For real.” Jeremy laughed. He started to get nervous when Michael still didn’t smile. “Was that not okay?”

“No. I mean yes!” Michael shook his head. “I mean, it was very okay.”

“Okay.” Jeremy wasn’t sure where to go from there.

“Boys! Dinner!” Ms. Mell shouted from downstairs.

Michael stood up and offered his hand to Jeremy, pulling him to his feet. Once Jeremy was standing though, Michael didn’t release his hand. Instead, he threaded their fingers together and pulled Jeremy downstairs.

Ms. Mell didn’t say anything when they walked into the kitchen but Jeremy caught the smile she was trying to suppress.


End file.
